


Caged

by sunkissedangel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedangel/pseuds/sunkissedangel
Summary: What if Gray and Natsu didn't join Fairy Tail?Even without my heightened senses, I couldn’t stand a minute in this disgusting place I have to call a temporary home.'⚠Gratsu Story⚠At the young ages of 10 and 11, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster find themselves forced into the largest underground fighting ring in Fiore. They relied on each other and only each other when facing the hell they endured. As a result were forced to kill one person after another without remore and it's up to Fairy Tail, and themselves, to help fix their morals before the Magic Council gets involved.*I'm so bad at summaries but I hope you read it. This is Gratsu, GrayxNatsu. I hope you enjoy my story*
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Juvia Lockser/Lyon Vastia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> The anime doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters but this plot is rightfully mine.
> 
> This is a gratsu story. As in GrayxNatsu. If you no likey then dont read.
> 
> Im posting every Sunday so stay tuned
> 
> Enjoy my fellow weebs

Chapter | : Pilot

The roars of the audience could be heard from miles away not to mention the smell of our favorite infamous red substance (hint the sarcasm). Even without my heightened senses, I couldn’t stand a minute in this disgusting place I have to call a temporary home. It was as if you could almost taste the acrid stench as it stuck to the ground like glue. The taste of copper invades my mouth without my consent and sticky red fluid runs down my chin, eventually dripping to soaking into the hard crusted dirt. My sun-kissed skin bathed in this mess, covering me from head to toe in someone else’s bodily fluids; missing everything from my nose to my chin, as I was wearing a magic infused gas mask. Smoke and the fumes of burning flesh filled the air around the stadium from the ongoing fight I was participating in.

The boy, Kain, was on the floor bloodied and beaten. Still breathing though; it staggers and weakens rapidly. He made eye contact with me as I circled around him like a predator toward their prey and the crowd's excitement grew louder.

And louder.

And louder!

The pain in my ears is excruciating. I just want it to end, all of it. 

The boy got up and went into battle position once again; his will is admirable. At this point I would be begging my opponent to kill me. If I were one to beg. My instincts took over and it was like I was forced into autopilot, a type of trance, as I watched myself fight like watching a screen, and couldn’t escape no matter how much I tried. Left, right, jump, crouch, swing. Ducking and dodging as if I had rehearsed before the fight, I continued to follow this simple pattern. And based off of Kains sluggish attempts to fight back I would say it’s working. I noticed that Kain clenched his stomach as he attempted a right hook which in turn was easily avoided. He was so focused on keeping his stomach tight in case I swung there that he forgot about the rest of his body.  
Irst time im seeing this  
‘Good thinking, but sloppy move’

He lunged at me as I took a step back, (ultimately giving me better access to his face) reeled my arm back, and punched his jaw with a flaming fist ending this pointless fight. I stood and watched the other boy to see if he was going to move but there were no signs of movement. Or breathing for that fact. The punch killed him.

Ripping off my mask, I allowed the fumes to fill my lungs as I slowly calmed down from my high breathing heavily from exhaustion and overusing the still developing magic I have. The realization of the situation caused me to stumble back, my ass breaking the fall. It hurts; everything hurts. All of my emotions came rushing in like a tsunami breaking my will even more...if that’s possible. I’ve never been this emotionally drained before, not even when Igneel left me in the woods. The eyes of fear, pain and betrayal were directed toward me before the punch and it hurt. It hurts to know that the boy I came to befriend these past months was lifeless at the bottom of my feet; he died by my hands and it’s nobody’s fault billut mine. My ignorance and refusal to believe in the harsh reality is what caused this. 

I struggled to stand up but eventually got it and limped across the arena to the fighters’ waiting room across the arena. What can I say, the boy might’ve died but that doesn’t mean he didn’t put up a fight for survival. I stopped in front of a figure in the shadows. Cold icy and empty blue eyes staring back at my dying burning amber irises, penetrating hard into my soul. 

“I know, Natsu. I know.” 

The second those words escaped his lips, I collapsed and was caught by the arms of the figure hiding in the shadows. Resting my head on their shoulder as I cried my heart out, I started to think. He was right. He always has been since we got trapped together not too long ago. I always thought that since his eyes were already empty, that he had lost all hope in living; I could give him some hpe to grasp onto. But I was wrong and they were right. There is now getting out of this situation. There is no point in holding on to false hope when it will tear you apart once that hope is shattered by the realities of the situation. Hope, what a funny word. I used to have hope.

Hope to go home when there’s no home to go to. Hope that I'll continue to fight for what's right, even though the fine line between right and wrong is slowly becoming a blur. Hope that Igneel will burn down this arena to save me. Hope that we won’t have to live through this nightmare anymore and leave before we obtain more mental scars. But at last, hope won’t get you out of every situation. Hope can’t solve this. if it could I would’ve used it months prior to this. Hope no longer exists; I've lost it. This infernal nightmare has already started to engrave itself in my head; And we can only sit and wait. Not until we’re found, no, but until we don't feel the mental pain we endured. Until we become completely numb. 

Hope. Hope that we become numb enough to reject the mercy of our victims. Hope that we can kill without feeling even an ounce of remorse. Hope that we’ll get used to the spilling of blood we cause for the devils cheering in their posh velvet seats. Hope that we can survive as long as possible. But I also hope that we die together sooner rather than later; for this pain isn't worth my sanity. Hope that we can end it all and save ourselves from this excruciating experience; and live the rest of eternity with the heavens and the stars. Who knows, maybe I'll see Kains soul dancing on the clouds living in eternal peace. Only if I make it up there. What’s even worse was that a small, microscopic, part of me still maintained that small slither of false hope. As I broke from the seemingly endless horror, I called out to the one name that I knew never would forever bring me comfort and the most amount of real hope I’ve had in a while as his hold on me tightened and he leaned against the wall. 

“...Gray...”


End file.
